Les années qui passent
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: Neji a quitté Konoha il y à des années. Comment réagira til lorsque il retrouve sa cousine, qui a elle beaucoup changé? NejiXHinata
1. partie 1

Les pas de gardes venaient vers moi, et j'entendis la voix de l'homme qui m'avait engagé. Je me retournait, et observait les personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il y avait deux gardes, Soji le type qui m'avait engagé, et autre homme en Kimono sombre et riche. Celui-ci avait environ cinquante ans, une allure un peu lourde et une expression fermée sur le visage.

« Neji, s'exclama Soji, je vous présente Fu Yo Masaki. »

L'homme s'avança vers moi, et me dévisagea comme s'il me jugé. Alors c'était cet homme qui avait recourt à mes services. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que cet homme était le chef d'un clan très important et qu'il m'avait engagé pour protéger sa famille durant son absence. J'arrivais sur mes vingt six ans et j'étais devenu le chef d'un groupe de mercenaire. Comment j'en étais arrivé là je ne me le rappelais même plus. J'avait quitté Konoha il y avait bien des années de cela, pour fuir ma défaite face à la famille principale, pour devenir plus fort. Mais j'avais devenu l'esclave d'autres clans tous aussi importants.

« J'espère jeune homme, entama l'homme, que votre réputation est égale à votre talent. Je n'ai pas le loisir de pouvoir embaucher un incompétent. »

Je ressentis une profonde antipathie pour cet homme, qui me considérait comme un ninja sans talent. J'étais très réputé, et je recevais beaucoup d'offres, mais il s'avérait que celui-ci avait été particulièrement alléchante. Il était rare que les gens déboursent autant d'argent pour se faire protéger, mais il était aussi vrai que les clans comme celui dont j'étais issu, étaient parfois obligé de recourir à ce genre d'extrémité pour protéger un riche patrimoine. J'en avais été la victime, tout comme mon père.

« Ne vous en faite pas pour cela, je serais protéger vos intérêts, répondit je avec froideur. »

« Bien dans ce cas, rien ne me retient ici. Vous avez à votre disposition tous les gardes de cette résidence. Quant à ma femme et mes enfants, ils ont ordre de vous obéir pour leur sécurité. Je vous prévient, si jamais il arrivait que l'un d'entre eux ce fasse tuer ou enlever, je m'en prendrais directement à vous. Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Très clair. »

L'homme tourna les talons, suivit de ses gardes et de Soji, qui m'adressa un salut avant de disparaître hors de la pièce. Je ne savais ce qui m'attendait, mais je n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Cet homme était sérieux et bien que je sois habitué à ce genre de mission, j'étais nerveux. Les ennemis de ce clan, n'étaient certainement pas des imbéciles de la première espèce et j'aurais besoin de toute ma force s'ils attaquaient.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un garde entre dans la pièce, et il s'avança rapidement vers moi. Qu'allait il m'annoncer ?

« La maîtresse de maison arrive, elle désire vous saluer. »

« Et bien qu'elle entre, répondit je sans me détourner de la fenêtre. »

L'homme ressortie et quelques seconde plus tard, j'entendit les pas léger d'un femme, suivit par ceux plus brutaux des gens qui l'accompagné. Elle avait amené ses enfants à coup sur. A peine eu elle franchir la porte, que je sentis son odeur fleurie et suave envahir toute la pièce. Elle emplissait la salle de sa présence. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et cela m'étonnât. Lui aurais je fait peur ?

POV Hinata.

J'entrais dans la pièce, mes quatre filles sur mes talons. Je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre, un grand tueur, à l'allure repoussante, à la fois cruel et intéressé. J'avais tenu à le voir, je ne voulais pas voir ce genre de personnes traîner autour des mes filles. Qui savait ce dont il était capable, et bien que mon mari m'ait assuré que cet homme devait me protéger, je ne me fiais à personne. Je posais les yeux sur la personne qui regardait par la fenêtre, et je fus surprise. Je stoppais net mon pas.

Cette un homme du même âge que moi environ, grand, au physique avantageux et dont les long cheveux noir, et le présence me rappelait étrangement une personne bien connue. Ce ne pouvait être lui, puis soudain il se retourna. Je restais figé, son visage, son regard… Il avait grandi et changé certes mais je l'avais néanmoins reconnu. Neji, mon cousin, disparu depuis de nombreuse année, était là juste devant moi, plus imposant et beau que jamais.

Fin POV Hinata

Je me retournait soudainement, et croisé le regard tétanisé de la jeune femme qui se trouvait là. Elle était d'une incroyable beauté. Une beauté étrange, en tout point semblable à celle d'une jeune fille à laquelle je n'avais pensé depuis longtemps, une jeune fille dont je haïssais tout l'être. Et si ? Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux. Même si elle avait bien changé, elle restait Hinata, ma cousine. Cette cousine dont j'étais tombé amoureux malgré moi, malgré cette aversion qu'inspirait ce sentiment pour moi. Jamais elle n'avait était plus belle, plus désirable et fragile. Elle m'avait reconnu, j'en étais certain.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux quatre fillettes qui entouraient le bas de son kimono brodé. Déjà, elle avait quatre enfants. J'avait du mal à m'imaginer qu'Hinata avait été capable de mette au monde tout ces enfants en étant si jeune, surtout en revoyant l'homme qui était son mari. Je devinais sans peine que ce mariage avait été arrangé, et que ma cousine avait été forcée à accepter de devenir l'épouse d'un homme bien plus vieux qu'elle, et tout à fait repoussant. Je fus parcourut d'un frisson de dégoût à l'idée que ce type ait put poser ses mains sur la femme qu'était devenu ma cousine.

J'avait beau détester la famille d'Hinata, j'avait été amoureux d'elle et si j'étais devenu le chef du clan, jamais elle n'aurait eu à subir cela. Je me maudissais de penser cela, Hinata avait eu ce qu'elle méritait et à présent, elle savait ce que c'était d'être un esclave de sa propre famille. Je ne devait pas avoir de pitié pour elle, je la détesté et j'était juste la pour le protéger, une fois de plus.

« Hinata-sama, quelque surprise de vous voir ici, m'exclamais je assez froidement. Nous voila à nouveau réuni. Je suis navré que se soit en de telle circonstance. »

« Neji-nii-san, j'en suis navré également. Je crois que vous avez comprit que je me suis marié, et que les enfants qui se trouvent ici sont les miens. Et puisque nous allons vivre sous le même toit, je tien à vous remercier pour le protection que vous nous apporterais durant ces quelques semaines. Sachez également que ma maison est toujours ouverte aux membres de ma famille, qu'il ait fuit ou non. Je partage à présent votre douleur et je sais que cela ne vous engage en rien à m'aimer un peu plus, mais j'espère que ma présence ne sera pas trop pénible pour vous. »

Le ton calme et sur de la voix d'Hinata me troubla. Je ne l'avais connu que comme une enfants faible et timide, incapable de se battre ou d'aligner trois mots, et je la retrouvais en épouse et mère de famille, belle et sure d'elle. Son long discourt m'avait surprit, et je me demandait si elle n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir pour lire en moi. Sa maison m'était ouverte, je n'en revenais pas. Etait ce ces années de dévouement, le viol de sa jeunesse qui l'avait rendu ainsi ?

« Je ne fais cela que pour l'argent, nul besoin de remerciements. Quant à l'invitation que vous me faite, je ne peux l'accepter, car votre présence m'est, et vous le savez, parfaitement insupportable. Les années n'ont rien changé, et si j'avais sus avant ce qui m'attendait en venant ici, j'aurais refuser ce contrat, qui m'enchaîne à vous une fois de plus, répondit je d'un ton plus glacial que jamais. »

Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction, j'avais été d'une incroyable grossièreté à son égard en présence de sa propre progéniture. Je m'attendais à tout moment à la voir s'écrouler en larmes mais je fus à nouveau surprit. Elle ne changea pas d'attitude et me regardant avec dégoût, elle me répondit avec calme. A son regard, je me sentis déstabilisé, venant d'elle, c'était comme un coup de poignard.

« Je suis profondément navré de vous avoir offensé. A l'avenir nous nous en tiendrons à de simples échanges par le biais d'un intermédiaire que je ferais désigner. Et j'espère Monsieur ne plus avoir, ni mes enfants, ni moi-même à nous trouver en votre compagnie, et cela aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire. »

Sa voix me transperça comme une lame. Hinata si douce, venait de m'infliger une terrible blessure de ses paroles. Elle m'avait tenu tête avec une attitude déconcertante, un calme à tout épreuve et sa réaction était des plus normale je devais l'avouer. Son père l'avait vendu, mais elle avait à présent la prestance d'un grand chef de clan. Même moi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. J'avoué une certaine défaite, je n'avait pas évolué alors qu'elle c'était réellement transformé. Elle m'offrait même sont amitié, alors que j'étais un déserteur, et qu'elle savais que je la détesté. La haine montait en moi, la haine de me sentir soudain inférieur à elle, la si faible et médiocre Hinata. Elle m'adressa un salut respectueux et quitta la pièce suivit par ses enfants, qui me lançait des regards plein de colère étouffé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je vivait dans cette maison depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, et jusque la nous n'avions eu droit à aucune attaque, simplement quelques rôdeurs de nuit. Je n'avait revu Hinata depuis notre brève entre vu, mais je me surprenait à l'observer secrètement, lorsque elle quittait ses appartements pour aller dans le jardin intérieur, jouer avec les enfants. J'avais interdit toutes sortis hors de l'enceinte de la villa, la surveillance étant plus difficile et le danger plus grand.

Du haut de la clôture nord, je pouvait garder les yeux sur elle, sans craindre d'être vu, par d'éventuels assaillants ou par elle. Et plus les jours avançaient, plus mon besoin de la voir se faisait ressentir.

J'avais l'impression que mes sentiments d'enfants ressortaient. Je n'avais pas eu de réelle famille et je savais qu'elle m'accueillerait si je lui demandais. Pourtant mon orgueil et ma fierté m'obligeait à me cacher pour l'espionner, et m'empêchait de lui parler en homme civilisé. Elle me rendait brute et sauvage. La voir s'occuper de ces enfants avec tant de douceur et de patience, me faisait rêver à avoir une femme qui saurait s'occuper de moi. J'étais un homme, mais je n'avais pas connu l'amour d'un femme, ni sa tendresse. Hinata était, tout ce dont j'avais envie.

Mais Hinata n'était pas aussi bête que je l'avais cru, elle avait remarqué ma présence et en ces quelques derniers jours, elle m'avait adressé de petits signes. Son regard s'attardait de plus en plus de mon coté, et un soir elle me pria de venir dîner à sa table. Je déclinais l'offre ne sachant comment je devais me comporter face à elle, ayant peur de mes propres réactions.

Elle vint moins souvent au jardin, et je soupçonnais que mon refus y était pour quelque chose. Sa présence me manquait tellement. J'étais amoureux, pour sur. Je le compris bien vite et à mon grand malheur. C'était ma cousine, elle était mariée et mère de famille. Comme lui aurais je fait comprendre mon amour, alors que je ne savais qu'être désagréable.

Ces pensés me troublaient tellement que j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer sur mon rôle principal, sa protection. Je craignais une attaque imminente mais n'arrivais à réfléchir quand elle aurait lieux. Et, mon étourderie pouvait causer ma perte, et la sienne. Je m'attelais donc à essayer de ne plus y penser, mais avec grand mal. La deuxième semaine touchée à sa fin, je ne l'avais pas aperçus depuis deux jours entiers, ma torture était à son comble.

Ce fut en cette soirée, qu'un groupe de ninjas déserteurs attaqua la porte sud de la villa.

Je m'y rendit comme un fou, pris au piège par l'incompétence d'on j'avais fait preuve. Il était une vingtaine, et leurs chez était assez doué. Déjà les premiers gardes étaient tombés face à lui. Nous réussi à les repoussait un temps, puis ils entrèrent. Le seul moyen que j'avais de les faire battre en retraite était de tueur le chef. Les gardes firent diversion et moi j'affrontait le chez, un grand homme massif au visage dur et couvert de balafre plus horrible les une que les autres.

Il était fort, et quelques un de ses disciple m'avait attaqué par derrière, j'était prés à tomber. Je repensais soudain à Hinata. Si ce type lui tombait dessus, je savais très bien ce qu'il allait faire, il allait tuer les plus jeunes enfants, et l'enlever, la séquestrer et sans nul doute la violer. Car quel homme aurait put résister à une telle femme. Hinata a avait déjà était la victime d'un viol, certes détourné mais quand même un viol. Et imaginant ses pleurs et son visage, je ne pouvais laisser faire cela.

Je rassemblais les dernières forces qui me restaient, et je fini par tuer mes assaillants de derrière et leurs chef dernier survivant s'enfuit dans la nuit noire, en nous informant qu'il reviendrait et que cette fois il prendrait, ce qu'il était venu chercher. Nous condamnâmes toutes les entrés, sur réfugiâmes au cœur de la maison. Il me fallait un plan pour contrer une nouvelle attaque, qui ne serait par très tardive, certainement dans quelques jours.

Pour l'heure il fallait soigner les blessés et enterrer les morts. J'étais au bout de l'épuisement, j'avais été touché aux cotes, et à la jambe droite. J'errais dans les couloirs de la villa, quand soudain je m'aperçu que mes pas m'avais emmené jusqu'à ses appartements. Je fis demi tours mais une porte s'ouvrit à la voler et la voix de ma cousine s'exclama derrière moi.

« Tu es vraiment dans un piteux état. Vien avec moi que je te soigne. »

« Non, merci. Je vais bien, je n'ais pas besoin de toi pour savoir comme je vais. »

« Ton rôle est de me protéger, et si je ne soigne pas ces blessures tu ne pourras pas le faire, me répondit elle d'un ton assez autoritaire. »

Elle avait raison, je voulu rétorquer mais elle fut plus rapide que moi. Elle attrapa mon bras et me tira dans sa chambre, refermant à clés derrière moi. J'étais seul avec elle, dans l'obscurité et l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher, je ne pouvais la regarder en face. Elle me lâcha et m'ordonna de m'allonger, et l'enlever mes vêtements. Comment aurais je put faire cela, je ne pouvais plus bouger, omnubilé par sa présence. Elle déposa les clés sur une table et se retourna cers moi.

« Tu me détestes peu être, mais moi sache que non, et qu'il n'est pas question que je te laisse dans un état pareil. »

Alors elle m'aimé un peu, je n'en avait jamais eu de doute mais entendre sa de sa bouche, c'était le meilleurs des médicament. Elle se rapprocha de moi et me poussa vers le lit. Elle me fit m'allonger de force et elle entama de me déshabiller, voyant bien que je ne le ferais pas. Je stoppais net ses mains, lui enserrant les poignés, à les lui briser. Je la regardais avec une froideur qui me surprit moi-même. Pourquoi je faisais cela, je ne pouvais la laisser faire cela, sans quoi je risquais de perdre le contrôle de moi-même et de faire une chose que je

Regretterais certainement toute ma vie.

« Neji, dit elle, cela suffit. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je veux juste t'aider. Tu n'ais pas de taille à lutter contre moi dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. »

Elle retira ses mains d'un geste si rapide et vif qu'il me surprit et elle me fit basculer sur le lit lentement, sans que je ne ressente aucune douleur. Hinata avait progressé même dans ce domaine là. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, et commença à ouvrir ma veste. Je retins ses mains une fois de plus.

« Hinata, ne fais pas ça, dit je en la suppliant. »

« Pourquoi ? Me demanda elle surprise. »

« Parce que je t'aime, et que tu es marié. »


	2. partie 2

Partie 2 ( en attendant le vraie fin)

Hinata suspendit tout geste, et me regarda surprise. Comment pouvait elle s'attendre à une telle déclaration après tout. Je pouvais être si détestable avec elle. J'attendais sa réaction avec appréhension, même si je savais qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal.

« Neji… »

Sa voix semblait se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« Je ne te forcerais pas à m'aimer en retour. Juste… laisse moi Hinata. Laisse moi. »

Je crus un instant que j'allais en pleurer. Elle était tout contre moi, mais elle n'était pas à moi. Si je n'avais pas était aussi bête. Si je n'avais eu l'idée de m'opposer à mon clan. Si je ne l'avais pas fait souffrir. Alors, peu être serais différent aujourd'hui. Le destin nous jouait de mauvais tours parfois.

« Tu n'as pas à me forcer, dit elle se remettant de sa surprise. J'ai toujours crus que tu me détestais, même aujourd'hui encore. Ton comportement… tu ma fais très mal lorsque que je t'ai revu. »

« Je suis désolé, soufflais je. »

Je l'avais blessé, et maintenant c'est moi qui était blessé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Hinata, si douce, si tendre, mais qui me faisait souffrir, de cette solitude, et de cet amour à sens unique. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle ne m'en voulait pas non plus.

« Mais tu as beau me dire tous ça Neji, tu n'es pas en état de me faire quoi que se soit. Je doit te soigner, même si tu m'aime et même si je suis marié, dit elle avec calme. »

Ses mains blanches glissèrent de mes doigts pour reprendre la ou elle s'en était arrêté. Elle avait eu le choix et cette fois non plus elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle enleva délicatement na veste. Je restais paralysé, ses mains venaient de caresser ma peau.

« Néji, ne crois pas que j'aime mon mari, je le respecte seulement. »

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? »

Je retins un cri lorsque elle appuya sur ma plaie béante. Puis elle activa son chacra médical et commença me soigner lentement. Elle avait du apprendre ces techniques pendant que je n'étais pas là. Elle se débrouillait bien, ce ne devait pas être la première fois.

« Qu'es que ça veux dire ? La questionnais je un seconde fois. »

« Tu le sais non ? Ou moins je pense que tu la devinés. »

Elle me lança un petit regard en coin et se concentra sur son travail. J'avais une idée en tête c'étai certain, mais de là à la mettre en évidence, je ne pouvais le croire.

« J'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement ! »

Elle s'arrête un instant, plongea son regard dans le mien et demanda soudain :

« Tu as d'autres blessures ? »

Je me relevait brusquement et l'attrapait fermement par les épaules. Je voulais qu'elle me réponde, quitte à me faire mal encore.

« Bien sur que je t'aime, soupira la jeune femme. »

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, elle l'avait dit mais son soupir rendait tout cela confus. Je la fixais avec tristesse et incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait peu être pas mon désarroi.

« Laisse moi finir de te soigner, après tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux »

« Comment je dois le prendre ? »

Je ne savais plus comment réagir face à ses phrases, aussi plate que forte d'allusions. Si elle m'aimait en retour était ce si difficile de le dire clairement.

« Tu ne semble pas comprendre ce que je veux te dire. Je t'aime beaucoup, peu être trop même, mais nous n'avons qu'une nuit. Ca ne durera pas, et j'ai peur… J'ai peur pour mes enfants, pour mon mari, et pour toi aussi. S'il était si facile que ça de prendre amant. »

« Embrasse moi, Hinata. »

Je ne savais si elle allait obtempérer. Elle hésitait, mais elle se résigna finalement et elle vint frôler mes lèvres des siennes, me laissant faire le reste. Cette nuit là, elle à fait se que je voulais. Je l'ai laisser me soigner, elle ma laissait l'aimer. Pour une fois ce n'était pas du viol, j'en étais heureux.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bon voila une petite suite qui sera complété en temps voulu. Manque d'inspiration flagrant. Mais ça devrait revenir, donc une petite mise en bouche avant la vraie fin. Et puis j'ai une nouvelle fic, qui sera plus longue. Encore avec ce très cher Néji. Ba je l'adore.

Neji : ça fesait longtemps que je l'avais comprit. Pour que tu me fasses martyriser un personnage qui te ressemble dans cette nouvelle fic, il faut bien que tu m'aimes un peu.

Moi : Et bien si t'es pas content…

Neji : J'ai jamais dis ça. J'aime trop ne sentir aimé même si ce n'est pas réciproque.

Moi : Merci Neji. Ta pas perdu ta gentillesse naturelle je vois.

Neji : Pourquoi faire ? Tu m'aime quand même, et Hinata aussi apparemment.

Moi : C'est que des fics.

Neji : toi aussi t'es sympa.

Moi : boude pas. Aller c'est bon, je t'aime très beaucoup, et aussi parce que t'es très méchant. C'est bon ça va t'es content ?

Neji : ué.

Moi : parfais. Bon maintenant je fais la promo de mon autre fanfic : « Sans but, Sans moi et sans toi, Neji. »

Neji : Moi toujours moi. Normal suis le plus fort.


End file.
